Waiting to be Ruined
by Greekgeek2015
Summary: Prequel to IamDragonFury's Ruintale. Before Frisk fell, 6 humans fell. Before 6 humans fell, Chara fell. This is the story of what happened before everything was ruined. AU.
1. A Theory

**A/N The story is a prequel to IamDragonFury's Ruintale. They gave me permission to write this and I hope I'm doing my best. You could read this story first or the already complete Ruintale.**

"You'll do what?" The royal scientist, W. D. Gaster, asked the human prince.

W. D. Gaster was a tall skeleton monster. He wore a white lab coat and under it black pants and a black shirt.

"I volunteer my soul," Chara answered, "with magic, science, and my determination, couldn't there be a way for someone to take my soul but not kill me?"

Chara had shoulder length brown hair. He wore a green sweater with one yellow stripe. His face was pale, but not as pale as the skeleton's.

Gaster paced around the room. The two were in his lab in Hotland surrounded by technology. On a monitor was the face of Chara, being recorded, though he didn't see any cameras anywhere.

"In theory," the skeleton started to explain, "since the soul is a being's everything you might be able to go inside it safely. Maybe if a boss monster uses its magic to keep you in that form and absorb it, then maybe you two can leave the barrier and get souls peacefully!"

"So," the prince asked, "it can happen?"

"Possibly," Gaster answered, "but it would be incredibly dangerous."

"Then let's do it," Chara said with a sly grin, "how can I go into my soul?"

The scientist thought out loud, "the problem with you is that you're human."

"I never noticed," the human joked. Gaster simply ignored the comment.

"With monsters, their bodies are just magical representations from their soul. But humans' bodies are solid and that's why they can hold determination. So, your essence and thoughts could go into your soul, but that would most likely kill you with no human organs."

"What about battles?" The boy asked, earning a shocked face from the monster, "I've been in enough battles to know that I turn into my soul and move around to dodge attacks. What if a monster engages in combat with me, ACTS, and absorbs my soul? Never ended the battle, but moving it. I would be safe, unless they attack me, which would probably cause them more harm than me."

"That is another theory," the scientist nodded, "but-"

Chara interrupted, "plus, after you revealing that the barrier can be broken with seven human souls, how long do you think someone tries something. I'm like a piece of chocolate that no one's allowed to have, someone will try to kill me soon."

He had a blank expression, but Gaster could feel the quilt the boy was trying to give him. If the skeleton waits, then a monster might kill Chara and it would be his fault.

"I would have to talk to King Asgore and Queen Toriel," the scientist answered, "as for now, you should go home."

Chara sighed, "fine. Goodbye, Gaster." The two walked over to the door, which Gaster then opened.

"Goodbye," the royal scientist started to close the door, "Prince Chara."

As the human started to walk back to New Home he thought to himself.

 _Well that could've gone better_ ," he sneered at the thought, _why can't Gaster just let me do this? Besides, even if I don't get killed by some monster wanting freedom soon, everyone will start to hate me sooner than later. Monsters are just the same as humans, torturous, barbaric, cruel…_

He was so lost in thought that he didn't realized he reached the castle. But he did realize it when his brother sneak attacked him.

"Sneak attack," his brother yelled and hugged the human.

"Asriel!" Squealed Chara, "get off me!"

Asriel Dreemurr was just a little bit taller than Chara, standing at 5'11. He was 7 years old, one year younger than his brother. He wore his normal yellow striped sweater that matched the humans. He was a goat monster and, on his head, you could see tiny horns growing.

"Sorry, Chara," he jumped up like the excited goat he was. The human wiped away his sneer and replaced it with a fake smile that nobody seemed to notice.

"Hey, Az," Chara faked cheeriness.

"Did you have fun with Doctor Gaster?" Asriel asked.

"Something like that," the human smirked, "what did you do? Sit around and wait for me to return?"

His face gave away everything.

"Shouldn't you be doing some prince-y stuff?" He questioned.

"Shouldn't you?" The goat countered, "you're a prince too!" They started to walk inside their home.

"Adoptive," Chara pointed out, "I'm technically not royal so I wouldn't even become king, since I'm older than you."

"It doesn't matter if you won't be king," Asriel reassured him, "it's probably funner without all the stress."

The boy then did an imitation of their mom, Toriel, "funner is not a word, my child. You must say more fun!"

Asriel giggled and even managed to get Chara to give a little chuckle. Out of all the people the human had met, Asriel was the least annoying.

The siblings reached the house part of the castle.

"Hey, Asriel," Chara started to walk to the stairs, "I need to talk to dad, I'll be back in a bit."

The monster rushed towards the boy, "I want to come to!"

"Alone," the goat back down at the tone and glare they gave him.

"I'll be in the kitchen when you get back," and with that he ran away.

Chara walked through the corridors towards where Asgore was most likely, in the garden, which was actually his throne room.

The human never understood why he grew flowers around his throne. The gold throne with purple seating was supposed to show how powerful he was. Adding the flowers makes it look stupid.

Also, flowers are pointless two. Unless they're used to poison someone, they have no use except take up space, waste water, and had pollen, which Chara had a minor allergy to them.

When he got there, the king was nowhere to be seen. While waiting for him to come back, the boy looked at the throne, imagining what it would look like with him on it.

 **A/N I hoped you liked it! Remember, original story belongs to IamDragonFury.**

 **Until next time- See ya later!**


	2. A Mistake

Chapter Two: A Mistake

Asgore, Chara, and Gaster stood in the Throne Room. Usually, both Toriel and Asriel would be with them, but they shouldn't have to see this, so they were in their rooms.

"My son," Asgore was right in front of the human, while Gaster was in the back of the room, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"I told you," the boy answered, "I want to help save you and the monsters!" He put on a sickly-sweet smile.

They were here to go with Chara's theory on absorbing a soul and not killing the person. "Plus, Dr. Gaster says it's safe."

Gaster, who was here to make sure everything went fine, looked at his notes he was holding, "it should be safe. King Asgore, Prince Chara, if either of you think anything is going wrong, end the battle. Immediately."

The prince rolled his eyes, "okay, okay. Let's just get this over with."

Chara smirked in their mind as they engaged in battle, feeling the familiar power surge of being in a fight. He watched as color faded from the world as he went into the red soul. Usually, the human has the first attack, so he had to wait.

 **Chara: ACT… Chara is waiting.**

Asgore looked one last time at his adoptive son and hoped nothing will go wrong.

 **Asgore: ACT… Asgore absorbed Chara's soul. Does no damage.**

Perfect. It worked.

It was Chara's turn, but he had to do nothing, so that's what he did and the battle was stuck on his turn.

Now, Asgore became a stronger being. He grew bigger, almost reaching the ceiling, his horns became sharper, black lines appeared all over the king's body, and his eyes became blood red.

This is what the king didn't want his wife and other son to see. The way he looked now was what humans would think of monsters.

Gaster stared at the hybrid, trying not to show his fear. Though he was afraid, he was also in awe that this worked. The prince was really smart for their age, maybe after this was done they could work with him.

Slowly, the giant goat monster walked out of the throne room as Gaster followed. They went down the long path, which Chara always wondered why that was there.

Finally, they were at the barrier. It glowed as twilight shone through. Though Chara hated humans, he couldn't deny that they were great at magic once.

Without a word, the hybrid walked through the barrier. It was like walking through a veil, slightly annoying, but easy. It felt like light, if it was a little bit solid. Also, the barrier, which people might think it was thinker, it was about a centimeter and then you were on the surface.

The beast looked up at the starry sky and the full moon. Then it saw, in the distance, a small town, which it started walking towards.

They walked silently up behind a human. Asgore's plan was to go into another battle, absorb six human souls, and not kill anyone.

He started a battle, which thankfully the human didn't notice. Since they were on the surface, where magic was rare, the human didn't go into their soul.

Chara took this as his moment. He used his turn with the power of the hybrid.

 **Chara/Asgore: Fight… Chara used DETERMINED FIRE!**

Chara sent a red fire ball at the human who immediately felt the pain.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as their flesh burned and the fire ball reached their heart.

Chara wished they killed the human quicker so they wouldn't scream, but they did the job. A cyan soul floated above the dead body. It was then that Asgore took back control of the body.

He stared in pain and confusion at the soul. Why would Chara do this?

He didn't have enough time to think about it fully because, thanks to the human's scream, others came out of their homes.

Asgore absorbed the soul quickly as the first humans reached him.

"Monster!" One shouted and hefted a weapon in his hands.

"Murderer," another shouted.

"Kill before it kills all of us," multiple people shouted that.

Soon, all the humans were either throwing rocks at the monster, attacking with actually weapons, or protecting the human children.

All Asgore tried to do was walk away, which infuriated Chara. He wanted to shout at the stupid king to fight. Instead, he was trying to go back to the underground! He could get all the necessary souls and more in a heartbeat!

The prince tried to gain control, but to no avail. Soon, they were back to the barrier, but Gaster was gone.

The hybrid could feel their HP lowering, the body even started melting and turning to dust. The HP ticked down to one when they reached the Throne Room, which, for some reason, both Asriel and Toriel were there, probably to greet them and see how it went.

"My love," the queen shouted and ran towards Asgore/Chara as the body finally dissolved.

"D-dad?" Asriel started crying and looked at the dust spread across his dad's favorite flower.

The two were so busy crying over the king to notice red, cyan, and white souls float above the body. Quickly, the red soul flew towards the white and surrounded it with determination. The soul absorbed the boss monster soul a flew out of the room, leaving the cyan soul, which was useless for it.

Once it reached the area where the barrier was, the soul formed back into a human. Chara, now in his own body, could cross through the barrier with no limitations.

He had one though on his mind, " _time to ruin the surface…"_

 **A/N Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update, which I wanted to do last week, but I had no time. The next chapters will be next Tuesday and Friday and remember that Ruintale belongs to IamDragonFury!**


End file.
